Who Mourns for Adonais? (episode)
The Enterprise is captured by an alien claiming to be Apollo, the Greek god of the sun. Summary As the ''Enterprise'' nears the planet Pollux IV, a huge, green hand made of energy materializes in space, catching and holding the ship. Then, on scanner 57, a new image: the ghostly, laurel-wreathed head of a man. Claiming the eons have passed, he welcomes the Enterprise crew, congratulating them for leaving their plains and valleys and making a "bold venture". Among other things, this being claims familiarity with Earth, from five thousand years ago, tossing about the names of individuals alive then. Kirk's repeated demands for freedom finally irritate him, and he threatens to "close his hand" and crush the ship -- a threat that seems very real. This threat finally prompts Kirk to agree to visit the planet with his officers, except for Spock. Spock evidently reminds this being of Pan, who always bored him. The landing party consists of Kirk, McCoy, Scotty, Chekov and Lieutenant Carolyn Palamas. Palamas is trained in archaeology, anthropology, and ancient civilizations -- all fields likely to be of some use here. There, they meet the being responsible for their capture. A being familiar with ancient Earth, and who introduces himself as Apollo. Despite his claims, McCoy's scans show him to be a "simple humanoid". Apollo claims he and others -- Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis -- were a "gallant band of travellers" who visited Earth five thousand years ago. He demands to be worshiped, and in return offers a simple, pleasureable life. He reveals himself as petulant, arrogant, and accustomed to obedience. All these qualities correspond with his depictions as a god. But he controls a power that also makes him very dangerous, as the crew discover in a number of ways: phasers are fused, individuals are injured by lightning strikes, or other acts of directed will. And, he has developed a romantic interest in Carolyn Palamas. Despite his array of tricks, the Enterprise landing party refuses to believe Apollo is a god. Aboard the ship, Spock is proceeding under the same assumption, and the crew there may be making headway: Uhura busys herself rigging a subspace bypass circuit to restore communications. And Sulu discovers a strange radiated power with no clear source. Apollo, meanwhile, has taken Carolyn Palamas away from the rest of the Enterprise people. During a conversation, she discovers that the gods left Earth when mankind turned away from them. They returned to their home, an empty place without worshippers. But they lacked the strength to leave, and so they waited. And over the course of time, all but Apollo ... discorporated. Apollo claims the gods are immortal, and can't die, at least, not the way humans understand death. But even they eventually reach a point of no return; they "spread themselves upon the wind ... thinner, and thinner, until only the wind remained..." The landing party has also discovered the energy flow, but, like Sulu, they can't isolate it. Chekov's theory is that Apollo can channel this flow of energy through his body without harm to himself. Finding the source of this energy is top priority. McCoy adds something very interesting: while generally a standard humanoid, Apollo has an extra organ in his chest that so far defies understanding. Chekov makes as key observation: as Apollo vanishes, he appears tired or pained. It seems that Apollo has a limited reservoir, and when he expends too much energy, he must retreat and recharge. Aboard ship, as Uhura and Sulu work, Spock has devised a method he hopes will penetrate the force field, at least in a few places; he proposes to generate M-rays on selected wavelengths. On Apollo's return, the landing party attempts to goad him into attacking someone; their goal is to force him to expend his power, and weaken him so that he might be overpowered. But Carolyn Palamas, who was not part of the plan, ruins it in her well-meaning attempt to save Kirk from Apollo's wrath. Attempts to foil Apollo's plans are hampered by Carolyn Palamas, who has fallen in love with the god and whom Apollo decides will be his bride. This is a problem, because Kirk's final plan requires her to spurn Apollo; if she does this, depriving him of the love and adulation he needs, it may weaken him. If she chooses Apollo, the Enterprise crew had better be prepared for a radical change in their lives. Spock determines that the god's powers come from his temple. The Enterprise has used his technique to pierce the force field around the ship. When Kirk tells Lt. Palamas to reject Apollo, which she reluctantly does, the captain orders Spock to use the U.S.S. Enterprise's weapons to destroy Apollo's temple. Apollo, rejected by a mortal woman and bereft of his powers, spreads himself upon the winds to join his fellow gods. After he is gone, McCoy and Kirk regret what they had to do ... but what Apollo demanded, mankind could no longer give. Memorable Quotes Apollo: I have been too patient. I shall be patient... no longer. Kirk: Where's Apollo? Chekov: He disappeared again! Like the cat in that Russian story... Kirk: Don't you mean the English story - the Cheshire cat? Chekov: Cheshire? No, sir. Minsk, perhaps... Apollo: Zeus. Hermes. Hera. Aphrodite. You were right. Athena. You were right. The time is passed. There is no room for gods. Forgive me, my old friends. Take me. Take me. Take me... Kirk to Scotty: You stiff-necked thistle-head. You could have gotten yourself killed! Chekov: The electric eel on Earth. The giant dryworm of Antos IV. The fluffy- McCoy: Not the whole encyclopedia, ensign. Chekov: The captain requires complete information. McCoy: Spock's contaminating this boy, Jim. Background Information * This is the only time in TOS that a star is both referred to as its Bayer name and ancient name. * Fred Steiner's powerful score for this episode would be re-used many times in subsequent episodes. The beautiful French horn music heard as Kirk philosophises with Carolyn is not used again, regrettably. * Guest star Michael Forest had great fun on the set, flouncing about in his Apollo attire. Pieces of this can be seen on the blooper reel. * Adonai is a Hebrew name for God. * Chekov's comments about Russians being responsible for everything important in history were intended to be a regular feature. Unfortunately, except for this episode, Friday's Child and The Trouble with Tribbles, this did not end up happening. Links and References Guest Stars * Michael Forest as Apollo * Leslie Parrish as Carolyn Palamas * John Winston as Kyle * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * William Blackburn as Hadley * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli * Jay Jones as James Doohan's stunt double Derived Works * Although never revealed in the episode, at the end of the story, Carolyn Palamas was pregnant with Apollo's child. Peter David's New Frontier character Mark McHenry is a descendant of this child, and has at least some of the powers of these beings. References class M; nitrogen; oxygen; Pollux IV Category:TOS episodes de:Der Tempel des Apoll nl:Who Mourns for Adonais?